


I Have A Confession To Make

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [91]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Acceptance, Ardyn Approves Of Ignis, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Bets, Boyfriends, Bravery, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Dinner, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Get together fic, Hugs, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nervous Ignis Scientia, Nervous Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum Is Best Wingman, Noctis Lucis Caelum Is a Good Bro, Promnis - Freeform, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Cor Leonis, Story Takes Place During Even the Strongest Warrior Can Be Broken, Strength, Tiny little bit of angst, happiness, mentions of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Prompto finally builds up the courage to ask Ignis out on a date.But will he have the strength to pull through with his plan or will Noctis have to step in and give his friend a helping hand?
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	1. .... I Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryoko126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko126/gifts), [SimpleLoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/gifts).



> It would seem that Promnis is a heavily requested thing for this AU!
> 
> Lots of Promnis FLUFF!!!! 
> 
> So here it is guys! I hope you enjoy!! :)

Noctis was ready to throw something, and if Prompto didn’t stop pacing up and down his rooms he was going to throw something at Prompto. The Prince looked up from his phone to see Prompto still walking around like he was about to wet himself and there was loads of shredded paper on the floor around where he had been walking. Noctis’s annoyance suddenly drained and was replaced with worry. Because he knew exactly what was happening to his best friend. Noctis dropped his phone and stood up so he was now in front of his clearly very anxious friend. 

“Dude why are you so nervous?” 

“Cause… cause I am going to do it Noct.” Prompto said with determination in his voice. 

“Do what?”

“I am going to ask Ignis out.” 

“Finally!” 

Noctis shouted at the top of his lungs in triumph. For two years now all Noctis had heard was how amazing Ignis was. And how lucky Noctis was to have Ignis around him all the time and cook for him. And how beautiful Ignis’s eyes were. If Noct was honest, he was getting so very tired of listening to it that he had planned to just reveal to Prompto that Ignis felt the same way about him. However, his dad stopped him and told him to keep his nose out because it was rude. Like fuck was he going to listen to his dad now. This was the most exciting news of the week!!! However, poor Prompto did not see it like that. He was so nervous to the point where he thought he was going to be sick this morning. But he didn’t in case he concerned both his dads and considering that life at home was not great at the moment, he could really do without causing another one of their many arguments. 

Prompto grabbed his blonde hair and tripped over his words as he attempted to explain himself to Noct. “I just don’t know how to do it. Do I send him a text? Or do I leave a note in his office? Or you know, do a really romantic gesture? No! I couldn’t do that! I’d be too embarrassed! Crap! What if he doesn’t accept? I mean why would he? But I am so stuck on what to do!” 

Noctis grabbed Prom’s upper arms and shook his head at him. “Prom. Breathe.”

“I know. Sorry.” Prom said lowly, bowing his head. He knew Noctis probably didn’t want to hear this. 

“It’s cool don’t be sorry.” Noctis smiled. He didn’t understand why Prompto was making so much of a fuss about this. The Prince knew exactly what Prom should do now. “Hey, why don’t you just ask him out?” 

“No! I couldn’t do that!” Prom shouted, frantically shaking his head at the suggestion. He could already feel his cheeks going rosy. 

“Sure you can. Let’s go do it now.” Noctis said proudly. He grabbed Prom’s wrist and dragged him out of his rooms so they could hunt down Ignis. 

“No Noct! Noct stop!” 

Prompto pleaded, trying to pull himself out of his best friends hold. Noctis had a surprisingly strong grip for someone a little on the scrawny side. 

As Noctis dragged Prompto through the Citadel, Prom begged Noct to let him go. He was screaming, shouting, yelling, pulling, kicking, anything he could to get Noct off of him. He couldn’t just make a confession like that! He couldn’t! Prom’s heart was racing, he could hardly breathe as he screamed at Noctis to let him go, and he was sweating as his anxiety took hold of him. Prom even screamed at the guards and glaives to save him from the Prince. But Noctis simply paid no mind to his shouts and asked the guards and glaive to ignore what they were witnessing. Noctis outranked Prom, heck he even outranked Ardyn, so, therefore, they had no choice but to ignore Prom’s cries. When they turned a corner Prom’s worst fears were realised. Ignis was standing there! Nope! No! No! Prom had to get out of there! 

Prom pulled at his arm and whispered harshly so Ignis didn’t notice them. “Noct please, dude stop!” 

“Specs!” Noctis shouted as loud as he could, grinning the entire time. 

“Noctis Lucis Caelum be quiet!” Prompto pleaded, hiding his red face with his arm. 

“No way! Iggy! Ignis! Over here!”

Prompto wanted to hide. He closed his eyes and because Noctis was still holding on to him he couldn’t make a run for it. It was times like this when he really needed his fucking daemonic powers back! The poor dears heart started to pound harder when he heard Ignis walking towards them. Oh no! This was really happening?! And Prom had to do it! At this rate, Prompto was going to have a panic attack! Why was Noct doing this to him? Why?! How was he ever gonna calm down and be cool enough to talk to Ignis?

“Yes, Noctis. Prompto. Is everything alright?” Ignis asked, confused and slightly concerned by the sight before him. What had Noctis done now? 

“Yep, we are fine. Prom’s got something he wants to ask you.” 

Prompto was pulled forward and Noctis finally let go of his wrist. Unable to hide behind his arm or Noct anymore, Prom gulped and slowly looked up at Ignis. Oh, my gods… Prompto loved looking into Iggy’s eyes. 

“How can I help you, Prompto?” Ignis asked with a comforting smile on his face. 

Prompto rubbed the back of his heated neck and he started to stumble over his words. But he had to stop when he couldn’t quite find the words. “Well… I… I was wondering… ummm…” 

“Yes?” 

“I don’t know. It’s totally up to you. I was thinking maybe…” 

“Maybe what?” 

“That... Gods, I am terrible at this! That may be…”

Noctis let out a large groan. He had had enough. He stepped in front of Prompto and raised his voice in exasperation. “For the love of the Six! Ignis, Prom wants to know if you will go on a date with him.” 

“Noct!” Prom shrieked, with his face turning redder than his dad’s hair.

“What?! I am fed up with both you giving each other the want eyes and neither of you are doing anything about it. So tootles. Have fun you two.” 

Noctis smiled walking away from the scene. Prompto began to sweat he couldn’t believe that Noctis had just done this to him! Then left him to deal with his embarrassment all by himself! Just as he was about to call Noctis every single insult under the sun it finally registered in Prom’s brain what Noct had said. 

_ Ignis… he what?  _

Prompto slowly turned back to face Ignis, who bearing in mind could hardly keep his eyes focused on him, and all that embarrassment Prompto felt was slowly turning into joy. 

“Wait? What? You… like me?” 

In a calm and soft tone, Ignis nodded. “…Yes. I do.” 

Prompto blinked and his jaw dropped a little. It was true… Ignis liked him! Prompto wanted to jump for joy! This is all he had ever wanted! It was finally happening! No. He had to remain calm and cool. 

Prompto nervously bit his lip and asked. “So does that mean you want to go on a date with me?” 

“Yes. I have just finished work for the morning. Would you like to have lunch with me?” Ignis asked, unable to wipe the small smile that had imprinted its self on his face. 

“Yeah! I mean. Yes please, Iggy.”

“Excellent.” 

* * *

Noctis strutted into his dad’s living quarters, he didn’t say hello to either his dad or grandad, walked right up to Somnus and held his hand out with a massive smirk on his face. 

“Gil, grandad.” 

“Oh Noctis, what have you done this time?” Regis sighed, knowing instantly his son was up to no good. 

“Nothing, dad.” Noctis said proudly, still flexing his finger’s in front of Somnus’s face. “Come on grandad. You said by the end of this week. I got it done in a day. Pay up.” 

Somnus muttered something ungodly under his breath, while he retrieved the Gil from out of his pocket. He roughly placed the amount into his youngest grandsons hand and spat words of fire at him. 

“You are a little shit.” 

“A little shit who just won our bet.” Noct laughed with glee, counting the Gil to make sure his grandad did not cut him short on anything. 

“Honestly, grandfather, I expected this behaviour from uncle Ardyn. Never from you.” Regis tutted away, having no clue what both of them were referring to. In a way, the King actually didn’t want to know. He was a little preoccupied with the Marshal’s behaviour to have to deal with one of his son’s and grandfather’s shenanigans at the moment. 

“I wouldn’t usually do this but I really thought I was going to win.” 

“Never bet against the King of Light baby.” Noctis clicked his fingers, looking as smug as ever. 

“Your not the King of Light yet.” Somnus gritted his teeth. Loathing the fact that Noctis was using his fatal fate in this argument. 

“You aren’t the boss of me.” 

“I am the Founder King. Yes, I am!” 

“Nope. Dad outranks you. So I don’t have to listen to you!” 

“Both of you go to your rooms and reflect on what you have done. I will not have gambling under my roof.” Regis snapped. 

He was already done listening to them and they hadn’t even been in the same room together for any more than 3 minutes. Regis loved them both dearly but they were a nightmare to be around together, especially when Ardyn was thrown into the mix. The King shuddered. He really hoped Ardyn did not walk through that door. 

Somnus let out a laugh, rising to his feet. “What about your bet with Ardyn a few-” 

“Shhh! Both of you go to your rooms.” Regis hushed him pointing in the direction of the door. 

“Yes, dad.” 

Again Somnus just laughed. “I don’t live here anymore.” 

“Hey! Neither do I!” 

“Gods help me.” Regis teared up, rubbing his eyes in self-pity. 

* * *

Prompto couldn’t stop his legs from shaking as he sat in the cafe waiting for Ignis to come back from ordering their food and drinks. He was getting all flustered, and the drive in Ignis’s car to here was one of the most delightful yet daunting feelings in the world. He knew that Ignis liked him but what if they had their date and Ignis didn’t want another? Or if Ignis just left him at this table and went back to the Citadel to laugh at him behind his back?! No that was rubbish. Ignis wasn’t like that. Ignis was kind and thoughtful and Prompto hadn’t been able to get the advisor out of his head since he first developed a crush on him four years ago. Who knows, maybe this date would go really well. Yeah, Prompto had to keep optimistic. He hoped so much this date went well. 

The young Prince was pulled from his thoughts as a cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of him.

“Here you are Prompto.” Ignis smiled, taking his seat. 

“Thanks.” Prom smiled back, feeling his face turn red again. He was such a bag of nerves. “So… I have never been on a date before. What do we do?” 

“Well, I must confess that I have never been on a date that mattered before.” Ignis admitted, taking a sip of his coffee, unable to take his eyes off Prom. He looked so adorable sitting there all flustered. The words he just spoke made Prompto blush harder. 

Prompto gasped and finally made proper eye contact with Ignis. “What? This matters to you?” 

“Of course it does.” Ignis smiled brightly, trying his best to hit any doubt of Prom’s mind. “As for what we do on a date, we talk and get to know each other. But we have already done the second part.” 

“I guess we have.” Prompto laughed, feeling his nerves slowly start to fade away. Ignis was so easy to talk to. “This should be easy right!” 

“Indeed.” 

And it was. 

It really was. 

The pair spoke about what Prom wanted to do in future and Ignis tried to help make his decision on if he wanted to join the guard or glaive again. Unfortunately, the pair didn’t make a breakthrough but Prom still had school to think about before he signed any papers. Prom had plenty of time to work that out and Ignis was more than happy to help him. They spoke about Ignis’s career and his job of babysitting Noctis. They had a good laugh about that. It was all done out of love though, neither of them could possibly think of a world without Noctis in it. They were both going to have to thank him for setting them up. As they ate their food they couldn’t help but look at each other. Prompto was so fixed on the colour of Ignis’s eyes and Ignis was finding Prom’s constant blushing absolutely adorable. Once they finished their food, they still had enough time to go for a walk around Insomnia before Ignis had to be back at work. Even though Prompto was embarrassed he held his breath and grabbed Ignis’s hand. Ignis smiled down at the blonde prince and rubbed his thumb against Prom’s knuckles as the pair continue to walk hand in hand. Prompto liked holding Iggy’s hand. It was warm. The pair then got a slushie from one of the stands at the market before heading back to the car. 

“I had a really great time Iggy.” Prompto smiled, before slurping at his cold drink.

“As did I… does this mean you would like to go on another date with me?” Ignis asked, hope covering his voice. 

He would love to repeat this again, Prompto was such an amazing person. He felt a little more than guilty that he hadn’t admitted his feeling sooner. Then a hint of fear sparked in Ignis’s chest… What would happen if His Grace found out about their date? Ignis had no clue how Ardyn was going to react to him being his son’s first-ever date! And Ignis never asked Ardyn for his permission! No, it was okay. They had already had the date, there was no reason to be unsettled. Prompto seemed happy so it was fine… Ignis was just overthinking things. 

Prompto nodded his head eagerly. “Yeah! Of course, I do! You are the… nevermind.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow and squeezed Prom’s hand to encourage him to speak. “I am what…?” 

Prompto looked down at the floor. Well… Ignis said he already wanted to go on another date with him, he had gotten this far. Nope. Prompto was not being afraid to express himself any longer. He was just going to say it. 

“I mean… I’ve had a crush on you for a while. And the thought that maybe we could have a date, was the thing that made me want to get better. This date was better than I ever thought it would be.” 

Ignis’s heart melted. He didn’t know what to say to that. If Ignis was honest with himself he had developed his own crush on Prom a year ago and because Prompto was underage he never said anything. But knowing that Prompto had felt the same way… words could not express how happy it made him. 

“I really enjoyed our time together and I am glad it was worth the wait.” Ignis said, unlocking the car and opening the door for Prompto to get in the passenger seat. 

Ignis held on to Prom’s hand like a gentleman would and offer to help him into the car but Prom had a different idea. Prompto went on his toes and pressed his lips against Ignis’s. It was a short kiss, it didn’t last more than a second, but it didn’t stop Prompto from going bright red. The funny thing was Ignis could not help as a light shade of pink grew on his own cheeks. 

“Sorry…” Prompto said, nerves riddling through his entire being. 

“Don’t be sorry.” Ignis replied gently, stroking Prom’s cheek tenderly. “Can I be so bold as to ask for another?” 

“Y-y-yeah!” Prom nodded, this time allowing Ignis to take control.

Ignis cupped his hands over Prom’s face and pulled him in for a second kiss. This time it was slower. It lasted longer, for about three seconds, and Prom could not get over how Ignis’s lips tasted. They tasted a little bitter from the coffee but they were so soft and gentle and Prompto wanted to lose himself into this. Ah man! Prompto already knew he liked Ignis before but now the poor dear was falling head over heels for him. This was so unfair. 

Ignis pulled away and smiled down at him. “Thank you for building up the courage to ask me out on this lovely date, sweetheart.”

“Thank you for agreeing to it… but ummm…. Would you mind if we kept this to ourselves for a little bit? I don’t want my dads killing you or anything like that.” Prom let out a nervous laugh, as Ignis removed his hands from his face.

“Certainly. I would also like to keep my head on my shoulders.” Ignis joked, letting Prompto get in the car. 

* * *

Ignis dropped Prom outside his house before returning to work and Prompto felt like he was on cloud nine. When he got into his house, no one was at home. Perfect. Prompto ran upstairs getting his phone out of his pocket and quickly called Noct. When Noctis answered, Prompto did not give him a second to speak before shouting words of joy down the phone. 

“Noct, buddy! Thank you! Thank you so much! I owe you one!”

_ “Does this mean your date went well?”  _ Noctis said, so happy to hear Prompto this cheery again. He hadn’t been cheery in weeks thanks to both his uncle’s constant bickering. 

“Yeah, dude! It was so good. We even kissed.” 

_ “Moving a little fast there Prom.”  _

“No. Not like that. It was nice and Ignis is so lovely. You are so lucky to have him as your advisor Noct.” 

Prom could just picture Noctis rolling his eyes. And of course, his best friend went straight into teasing him. “ _ Well if things go well, he might abandon me for you.”  _

“No, he would never do that! But seriously. Thanks for being such a good friend.” 

_ “Anytime buddy. Now, do you want to play King’s Knight?” _

“Is that even a question?!”  __

While playing King’s Knight, Prompto’s mind kept drifting to Ignis. How happy he made him. Prompto still thought he was punching way above his worth but when he was with Ignis, it didn’t feel like that. He nearly felt whole again and he could forget about what was going on at home…

_**Ping!** _

Prom’s eyes went wide with delight. For he had gotten a text. From Ignis. He quickly opened it and he couldn’t help but smile as he read the words:

_ Iggy _ _ : _

_ Thank you so much for such a lovely time Prompto. I look forward to having yet another wonderful date with you. x _

Yep. Prompto was in love. 


	2. ....They Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify where this chapter takes place, Ignis and Prom have been going out for a couple of weeks and Prompto accidentally let slip to Ardyn about their relationship and now they having a family meal so Cor and Ardyn can properly meet Ignis as Prom's boyfriend. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Ardyn was so excited. 

For today was the day that Prompto was going to officially introduce Ignis Scientia to him and Cor as his boyfriend. Ardyn, of course, had seen Ignis around the Citadel since Prompto accidentally let slip that the pair were dating but he had promised his son that he would not get involved.  _ Aka: He was not to talk to Ignis at all on the matter! _ It was very hard to achieve but Ardyn had managed to contain his excitement and not once did he threaten his nephew’s advisor or speak to him about his relationship with his son. Now thinking back on it, him approaching Ignis just for work purposes probably caused the man more stress than Ardyn ever intended to inflict upon him. Although it was a little funny to watch a member of House Scientia so flustered. Yeah, Ardyn was not going to tell Prompto about that. Anyway, there was no need to threaten the man. Ardyn trusted Ignis enough to look after Noctis, and he knew he could trust him to look after Prompto. Even if Prom was his baby. 

“Cor, darling, go back upstairs and have a lay down for a few more minutes. I am certain I can finish the rest of dinner off without your help.” Ardyn said, washing up the pans he had used to cook with. Ardyn did not want the house looking a complete mess when Mr Scientia arrived. After all, he did not want to embarrass Prompto…. Too much. 

“No, I’m okay.” Cor smiled, helping Ardyn clear up the mess. “My headache is starting to go away now.” 

“That’s good. Maybe you should give Weskham a call every time you have a migraine. His voice seems to be a good remedy for you.” Ardyn joked, only half believing Cor’s words. 

Cor smirked. “He’d get bored of me ringing him all the time.” 

“As long as you are sure, My Marshal.” Ardyn said, turning to face Cor properly. “Cor… can we agree not to argue with each other while Mr Scientia is in our house please?” 

“Yeah.” Cor nodded. 

* * *

“I think I am more nervous than you are.” Prompto laughed anxiously, as neither he or Ignis went to open the car doors.

They had been sitting in Ignis's car, parked directly outside Prom’s house for a good ten minutes now. Neither of them wanted to be the first to move. Prompto was bricking it in case either one of his dads became too overbearing or overprotective. He could definitely see Ardyn being the suffocating one as it was him who had been badgering and pestering Prom to invite Ignis over to dinner since he first found out about their relationship. (Why did Prompto let that slip again?) Even though Ignis had seen Ardyn’s childish side over the years Prompto really did not want his dad scaring Iggy away like that. As for Cor... he had been acting really strange as of late, so he was probably going to be the one to threaten Ignis and scare him off that way. No! Prompto was just making mountains out of mole of hills. Then again… he was the son of the Adagium and Cor the Immortal… so maybe he wasn’t. They were both a little psychotic when they wanted to be. 

Poor Iggy... 

Ignis had his hands gripped onto the wheel. Sweat was covering them as he took in a few silent breaths to compose himself. When he thought about this meeting rationally, Ignis knew he had nothing to worry about. Both His Grace and the Marshal had always been kind to him. They had always treated him with respect and on many occasions, they had told both Noctis and Prompto to look up to him because they considered him to be a good example for the boys to follow. But what if they had changed their minds? What if they now hated him and thought that he was no good for their wonderful sunbeam of a son? Ignis lightly shook his head hoping that was not true. Because what he could gather from Prom’s complaining about Ardyn’s constant pestering, was that they wanted to meet him. They wanted to meet him properly. That had to be a good sign, right? But what if it wasn’t? 

Ignis took in one more deep breath and admitted his feelings to Prom. “I doubt that very much, sweetheart.”

“You know they like you.” Prompto smiled, hugging Ignis’s arm to give him comfort. 

“And I would like it to remain that way.” 

“I am sure it will. They are only a little scary… sometimes...” 

“Hmm mmm… But we won’t find out if we stay in this car.” Ignis concluded finally moving one of his hands off of the wheel to open the door. The advisor looked at Prom’s timid face, continuing to smile softly at him. “Are you ready?” 

“Yeah.” Prom nodded. 

For good luck, Prompto kissed Ignis on the lips and the pair got out of the car. They walked slowly towards the front door, holding hands tightly. Both of their hearts were beating at a fast pace, and Prom really hoped Ardyn did not decide to appear out of nowhere to greet them by surprise. Prompto would probably wet himself if his dad did that to him. Not to mention what the shock would do to his poor boyfriend. Ignis would probably have a mini heart attack. Prompto knew full well that Ignis’s calm composure was anything but that. They were going to do this. Prompto nervously opened the door and made sure that Ignis never left his field of vision, they were finally doing this. They were really doing this… Okay! They could do this. 

After Prompto closed the door behind them, he was surprised that neither of his dads had come to greet him yet. Huh? Maybe they had decided to actually listen to him and respect his wishes and not interrogate Ignis with loads of needless questions. That seemed… Oh no! Prom’s stomach dropped. Maybe they had had another fight! They better not have. Prompto was going to be so mad at them if they had done that to him today. Hopefully, it was the former of the two. Prompto was praying for it to be the former now. 

After a few seconds, and still no one had come to greet them, the blonde Prince stood tall and called out in a happy tone. “Dads? Dads! We’re here!” 

“Sunbeam!” 

Prompto cringed letting go of Ignis’s hand as he knew Ardyn was going to appear and give him a hug. He was right. Ardyn’s arms were already wrapped around him, crushing him in a massive hug as he slightly lifted him off the ground. Why was his dad so predictable and embarrassing? He really hoped Ignis was not too overwhelmed by this. 

“Hey, dad. Would you mind putting me down?” Prom asked trying not to turn red. He failed. 

“Oh, of course, my dear.” Ardyn sang with glee, putting Prompto down smiling like there was no tomorrow. He turned to Ignis and held out his hand. “Mr Scientia! I am so excited to have you here!” 

Ignis gingerly took Ardyn’s hand, he didn’t know why he was anxious for he had shaken Ardyn’s hand a hundred times before. “Thank you, Your Grace.” 

“You don’t have to call him that.” Cor said appearing from the living room. “Just call him Ardyn.” 

“Now, now, darling, if he wants to call me that, I have no objections.” 

“No, you wouldn’t. Ignore him Ignis, he is being an Ass Hat on purpose.” 

“Of course I am!” Ardyn said with no shame present in his voice at all. 

Ardyn could tell he was already, if only very slightly, winding Prom up. Bingo! Embarrassing his child was one of his favourite activities in the world. Prompto did not find it as amusing as both his dads were though. Why did they have to embarrass him in front of his boyfriend? Why?! 

“Guys come on...” Prompto begged, hoping that they would stop. 

“It’s quite alright Prompto.” Ignis assured him. He was used to Noctis’s and Gladio’s endless drama, he was more than prepared for whatever might happen today… he hoped so anyway. 

“Sorry.” Ardyn said, sounding anything but apologetic. “Anyway, no more chit chat in the hallway. Dinner is already on the table!” He clapped his hands together with glee, before gesturing further into their home with an exaggerated bow. Prompto facepalmed thinking he was about to die of sheer embarrassment. Was that even possible to achieve? He had no clue but if Ardyn kept acting like this, it was going to happen. 

“You cooked?” Ignis asked, making his way through into the living room. “Your Grace, you didn’t have to-”

“Oh, please, the pleasure is all mine.” Ardyn interrupted, wrapping an arm around Prompto’s shoulders to herd him along with them. Prom’s face was still buried in his hands and he made a funny noise with his throat, silently begging Cor to just make Ardyn stop. Ardyn held back a snigger of pure enjoyment as he could just see the tips of his Sunbeam’s ears turning red.

“Dad likes cooking, Iggy.” Prompto explained, his voice muffled.

“I never knew that.” Ignis smiled at Prom, then turned his attention back to His Grace. “May I ask what you have made?” 

“You can… but I no longer remember the name of the dish, unfortunately. That was lost many years ago, like my sanity.” Ardyn grinned. 

Ignis let out a nervous chuckle. Maybe he was overthinking this, like he had been all day, but that had sounded like a veiled threat. Ignis briefly caught a glimpse of Ardyn’s eyes staring at him for a moment and Ignis swore he saw them glow for a half-second. Okay… so that definitely was a threat. The young advisor blinked at Ardyn to tell him he understood, allowing Ardyn to go back to his happy jolly self again. Thankfully, Prompto didn’t have time to sense the tiny amount of tension that had grown between them because of the Marshal 

“You actually had that? Wow.” Cor snorted. 

“Very funny.” Ardyn let out a light sigh, rolling his eyes.

“Anyway… can we eat, now!?” Prompto asked, removing his hands from his face so he could look up at his dads. His face was still bright red, but his tone was determined as he forced the subject to change. He was  _ not  _ going to let his dads argue in front of his boyfriend!

“Yeah.” Cor agreed quickly. 

The four of them proceeded to go to the back of the living room to take a seat at the dining table. The table had been pushed back to the wall and it was already laid up for four with the food in the middle of the table, covered with cloche silver serving dishes. Ignis raised his eyebrow. They looked very similar to the ones at the Citadel. Ardyn and Cor sat at the ends of the table, allowing Ignis and Prompto to sit next to each other. But Prompto wanted to scream at Ardyn when his dad insisted Ignis sit nearer him. His dad was being such a fucking ass of a man today. Well, Ardyn did tell him once that dads were only put on this earth to: love you, embarrass you and cook you dinner. Ardyn had definitely achieved all three of those things in the last 5 minutes. He just hoped that dinner went smoothly and Ardyn stopped being this embarrassing but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. Ardyn removed the lids of the cloches and since Ignis was their guest, he was allowed first dibs of whatever they were eating. Ignis couldn’t even tell what the dish was by looking at it and not wanting to seem rude, he took what he deemed an acceptable portion to take. 

“Mr Scientia, please take more. There is plenty of food.” Ardyn encouraged with a warm smile.

Ignis went to protest but Prom cut him off before he had the chance too. “He won’t let it drop unless you do.” 

Ignis nodded and took a little bit extra. However, he refused to touch a bite until everyone had filled their plates up. On principal because of how many state dinners he had attended since he was ten, Ignis was about to put his hands together for grace. Luckily, Prompto caught him in the nick of time and shook his head at him. That was when Ignis remembered that whenever grace was said at any one of those dinners, Ardyn slumped in his chair and crossed his arms refusing to take part. Ignis guessed with the hand that His Grace and Noct had been dealt, there was no wonder religious practices did not take place under this roof. That was a subject Ignis knew he had to avoid during this visit. Seeing that everyone else had already started eating Ignis put the strange-looking food onto his fork and placed it into his mouth. 

“So what do you think?” Prom asked in a cheery voice, holding Ignis’s free hand from under the table. 

Ignis swallowed the food and blinked. He didn’t know what to say. He had never tasted anything like it before. The only words that sprung to mind were: “This is amazing.” 

“You are too kind.” Ardyn laughed, basking in Ignis’s flattery. 

“Is there any chance I could possibly have the recipe?” Ignis asked, sheepishly not knowing the reaction he was going to get for that. 

“No.” Ardyn grinned in delight. “I am the only person living who knows it and that is how it is going to stay. But you are more than welcome to guess what ingredients you think I have used.” 

“Dad, stop showing off. Uncle Somnus probably knows it too.” 

Ardyn scoffed. “You think that Somnus has ever cooked a day in his life?! He managed to burn a pan when heating up soup the other day!”

“Don’t be mean.” 

“I am not. Anyway, Mr Scientia. I would love to hear your guesses?” Ardyn said, turning his attention back to Ignis. 

Ignis nodded and took another mouthful. There was definitely tomatoes in there. Maybe some thyme and some sort of meat that Ignis could not quite put his finger on… umm… this was hard. But if His Grace had given him a challenge, he was willing enough to accept it. “Would it be alright if I came back to you on that? I need to eat more to be certain.” 

“Of course take all the time in the world, you will never get it.” Ardyn laughed, taking a sip of his wine before looking at the other end of the table down to Cor, who hadn’t said a thing since dinner began. “Will he, My Marshal?”

“Sorry? What?” Cor shook his head, looking up from his food in confusion. 

“Guess what is in the food, dad. Dad has challenged Iggy to see if he can guess what’s in it.” Prompto beamed, seeing Ardyn’s face drop ever so slightly. 

“Good luck with that. I’ve never been able to guess and I have eaten this more times than I can count.” Cor said plainly, going back to eating, not making eye contact with his husband as he knew he was going to be in trouble for not listening.

“It is worth a try though!” Prom smiled, his hand slightly sweating as he held on to Ignis’s hand tighter. 

The advisor smiled, rubbing his foot against Prom’s ankle gently, noticing Prom’s sudden change in demeanour. Instead of remaining silent and possibly letting the room fall into an awkward tense silence too, Ignis turned back to Ardyn and started another conversation. His Grace liked history so he decided to ask about that, much to the displeasure of both Cor and Prompto who started their own conversation while Ardyn began boring poor Ignis to death with the ‘real facts’. But Ignis was not bored. He was very interested in how many things scholars had gotten wrong over the years and the pair even got into a debate whether or not the history books should be changed or not. Prompto was so thankful for Ignis fast thinking and he knew for certain that his boyfriend had 100% gained Ardyn’s approval. Now all they had to do was work on Iggy getting Cor’s. 

That might be harder to achieve. 

So when Ardyn cleared the table and went into the kitchen to get dessert, Prompto offered to help him so Cor and Ignis could have a moment to speak in private. For some reason, Ignis felt more uncomfortable then he did when Ardyn gave him a death glare earlier. The Marshal had hardly spoken to him, he wasn’t sure if it was because he was in a bad mood. If he was in a bad mood, was it because of him? Or was he ill? Or was it because the guard were playing him up again? Ignis just didn’t know. 

Ignis cleared his throat and turned to face Cor to start a conversation. Even if it was small talk. It was better than nothing.“Thank you for inviting me over, Marshal.”

“Call me Cor.” Cor said sharply. Ignis watched as the Marshal’s face soften. “Sorry, Ignis. I have a migraine I don’t mean to be rude.” 

“No, you haven’t been rude. I know of a herbal tea that might soothe it. I don’t mind making it for you if you wish.” Ignis offered, really wanting this man’s approval. In a weird way, he wanted it a lot more than he had wanted Ardyn’s. 

Cor smiled. “That’s kind of you. But no thank you. Sleep is the only thing that really helps me.”

“If your ill, don’t feel forced to stay down here.”

“No. I want to. This is for Prom right.” 

“For Prompto.” Ignis nodded in agreement. “Marshal… Cor. I just want you to do know, I would do anything for him. I want Prompto to be happy. That’s all I want.” 

Cor’s smile got a little bit wider when Ignis said those words. That was all Cor needed to hear to be completely satisfied that Ignis was good for his son. Cor didn’t even have to prompt him to say those words. That was how he knew Ignis was perfect for Prompto… his baby… 

“Good.”

* * *

The rest of the early evening went well. Dessert was wonderful, and Cor started to engage in a little more conversation. But after the dishes had been removed from the table, Cor told Ignis he was welcome over to their house when he wanted before going upstairs to sleep off his migraine. From there Ignis, Prompto and Ardyn talked about Prom’s childhood and Ardyn once again tried to embarrass Prom as much as he could. It was pretty funny and Ignis could not help but join in with the laughter. Ignis also made a few guesses about the dish they had eaten and surprisingly got the majority of the ingredients correct. Ardyn was very impressed, and he already started to organise another night where the four of them could get together and have another meal. That was when Ignis finally relaxed. At least they had accepted him and were eager to ensure he remained a part of their son’s life. 

About an hour later, Ignis left the house with Prompto following him to the car to say goodbye. 

Prom kissed his boyfriend sweetly and gave him a massive hug. “Thank you so much, Iggy, for putting up with them.” 

Ignis gave him a protective squeeze back and hummed. “They weren’t that bad, sweetheart. I think your fathers rather liked me.”

“They do! Dad told me so when we went to get dessert ready.” 

“At least I won’t be hunted down and killed.” Ignis laughed. 

Prompto pulled away from their hug to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. Prom was happy that everything had gone well that he was bursting with emotion and there was one thing he wanted to tell Ignis. It was on the tip of his tongue but he was too afraid to say it. Maybe that meant they weren’t ready to admit their feelings truly than. That was okay. Prom could say something else instead. 

“Iggy... I really, really, like you.” Prom smiled, never diverting his eyes from Ignis’s. 

Ignis smiled warmly at Prom and rubbed his back gently. “I really, really, like you too, sweetheart.” 

The pair shared a final kiss before Prompto waved Ignis off and went back into his house. When he walked in, his blush did not go unnoticed by Ardyn.

“I am glad he makes you happy, Sunbeam.” 

“He does dad! He really does...” 

Ardyn pulled Prompto in for a hug and he kissed the top of his head. The needy, clingy, selfish part of Ardyn was grumpy that someone else was getting his baby’s attention but the other part of him… was so proud of Prom. He was growing up and Ardyn had finally accepted that. He was so happy that Prompto had someone who would treat him right and love him no matter what. It reminded Ardyn of how his and Cor’s relationship had been up until a month ago…

Nevermind that. As long as Prom was happy Ardyn didn’t care and neither did Cor. 

Ignis Scientia was perfect for their Sunbeam. 


End file.
